Trouble
by Djnell
Summary: Shego has been depressed ever since her mom died and has been taking it out on her current girl Kim possible. What happens when Shego goes to far and Kim has had enough? Will their relationship make it? Kigo GirlxGirl if you don't like it don't read it! Mild violence, Drunk scenes, And Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! And welcome to my first Kigo fanfiction! I hope you enjoy. I own nothing Kim possible related! **

It had been a long night I've been drinking, heavily at that, this was my first mistake. I was driving my motorcycle back to my apartment, my second mistake. I parked in an available parking space in front, as I turned off my motorcycle I dropped my keys and when I went to pick them up I lost my balance having to hold on to the car next to me to keep me from falling over.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment, it felt like I had been walking forever but in reality it had only been less than three minutes. When I finally got to the door I pulled my keys out to open the door and stumbled in. I made my way to my bed room removing articles of clothing as I went, by the time I got to my room I was in my bra and underwear.

I opened the door to my room quietly poking my head in to see a young red head sleeping peacefully.i had a goofy smirk as I drunkenly stumbled in the room and crawled into bed, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. This caused her to wake up. "Shego? What time is it? Are you just getting home?" She looked up to see the clock read two thirty-two. "I need you Kimmie." My words were slurred. Kim sat up and looked at me I couldn't really see her, but I could feel her eyes looking at me with disappointment. "Oh my God Shego you're drunk again aren't you?" I ignored her question and placed kisses along her neck and jaw line. I kissed her lips, she pulled away. "No, I'm not doing this with you." I growled in anger. "There's somebody else isn't there?! It's that Monique bitch isn't it?!" I yelled. God I was drunk I don't even know why I would accuse her of that but it was to late to take it back now Kim had gotten out of bed and she made her way to the dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear. "I'm not going to argue with you Shego not while you're like this." I could hear the pain in her voice as if she was holding back tear from falling from her eye if that hadn't already. I stood up and stumbled over to her. "You're leaving me!" I yelled. "You've given me no choice! I can't stand see you like this! Ever since your mother died you-." Smack! Was all you heard, I had slapped her and if you were to ask me I couldn't tell you why I did it, but I can tell you that I instantly regretted it and that this was my third mistake. It was silent me and her both in disbelief of what I had just done. "Kim I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say. She's called Wade to get her a ride he told her they'd be there in five minutes she grabbed the rest of her things and started to walk out. "Kimmie I'm sorry." I pleaded with her as she walked out the door. I grabbed her wrist and she flinched as if I was going to hit her again. "Pumpkin please I didn't mean to hit you I- I don't know what came over me." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a few scratches on her face from where I slapped her. "Goodbye." Was all she said before breaking free from my grip and leave in the car that picked her up.

I stood there numb and in disbelief , I was alone and it was all my fault. I walked back inside and went it the fridge and grabbed a couple a beers I drunk them till I passed out. How did I let things get this bad?

I woke up the next morning hoping the previous night was all a dream, but when I looked at my phone I had received a text from Kim.

_Kim: I can't taking this anymore you've become more abusive by the day I'll always love you but this isn't working between us anymore you need help and I've tried but it's clear that you're the only one that can help you... Goodbye. _

"Oh my God." Was all I could say I sat there and cried for hours.

** I hope you enjoyed this! I will try to update at least once a week and if you read any of my other fanfictions (more specifically Jump City University) I will be updating that probably by tomorrow night! And there's a sequel to 'When Heaven and Hell Meet' so stay tuned! Please review/favorite/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Kim possible! **

I laid there on the couch with a beer in my hand, I was already drunk. It was noon and I was already drunk. How did I let myself get this way? When did I become this drunken bitch that treats her girlfriend badly?

**Flashback!About three months ago**

"Mom wait!" I yelled as I tried to catch up to my mom. "I can't be around you filthy homosexuals!" She said with venom in her voice. It hurt to hear my mom say such things about me and Kim. She wasn't happy about us being together and tonight I wanted her to meet Kim's parents, they were way more supportive of us than my mom. "Mom please calm down, you're making a scene." I said in a calm voice Kim was by my side with a sad expression on her face. "I'm not you're mother! No child of mine is a lesbian." She said as she got in her car. I stood there as she drove off. I watched her drive out the parking lot as she made her way through the green light she a truck hit the side of her car. It was like time froze. Her car was flipped on it's side. "Mom!" I yelled as we ran to the accident, when we got there it was to late. She was dead I looked at the guy who hit her he was shaking his head. "I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean to." My hands ignited green plasma as I made my way towards him. "You son of a bitch, you killed my mother!" I shot plasma at his feet. "Shego no!" She grabbed one of my arms. "This isn't going to solve anything." She said in a soft voice. I extinguished my hands and pulled Kim in for a tight hug as I let the tears fall.

** End of flashback **

My mother died hating me for who I am, she died hating me. And now that Kim left me I was alone. I started to cry again, I cried till I fell asleep again.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Shego! I need you to be here for my latest scheme!" It was Drakken with one of his stupid take over the world plans. A groaned before I realized this could be a chance to see Kim. "I'll be there as soon as possible doctor D." I said before hanging up. I got up slowly so I wouldn't fall over and made my way to the bathroom, showered and, brushed my teeth and hair. I got dressed in my regular catsuit, grabbed my keys and headed out. I got on my motorcycle and made my way to the 'secret lair', I had to at least try and make this right between me and Kim.

When I got their Drakken was ranting on and on about how this plan was going to take over the world for sure. I didn't even pretend to listen I just sat there and filed my nails. Before this point I had stole some stuff he needed for this machine he built. There was the sound of henchmen getting beat up in the hallway coming towards us, I looked over to see Kim and her friend Monique. Kim and a expressionless face as Monique smirked at me. I clenched my fist at the sight, there's a reason why I can't stand that girl.

**Flashback a few weeks after Shego's mom died**

I paced back and forth in the living room this was my first time getting so drunk I started yelling at Kim for anything I could think of. I love Kim to much to lose her because of something so stupid. That's when I heard the locks on the door turn. I looked over to see Kim and Monique, Kim ran into my arms and I hugged her tightly in return. "I'm so sorry Kimmie, I didn't mean anything I said." I said as tears ran done my face, she wiped them away with her thumb and nodded in understanding at me with a smile. I smiled back before looking at Monique. "Thank you." I mouthed. She huffed before saying bye to Kim and leaving. Later that night, while I was in bed with Kim I got a text. I started to ignore it but something told me to look at it now. I grabbed my phone to see it was a text from Monique. Monique: I gave her back this time but next time she will be mine. Was this some type of joke? She wants Kim and I don't even think Kim knows. I huffed before placing my phone down and snuggling closer to Kim. "Who was that babe?" Kim said in a sleepy voice, I smiled. "Just some stupid bitch with a chain letter. Sorry for waking you up." "No big." She said. And with that we both fell asleep.

**End of flashback**

I got angry at the thought of Kim being with that bitch. "Monique you go take care of Drakken." She nodded and ran towards him. It was only us now and we both stood there. "Kim we need to t-." Before I could finish she was already throwing a flurry of punches and kicks my way. I dodge all of the before she kicked me in my chest causing me to hit the wall behind me. I groaned in pain. "Okay I deserved that now would you please listen?" She pinned me up against the wall. She looked into my eyes, it felt like she was staring into my soul, that caused me to tremble under her stare. "Do you think a couple of apologies is suppose to make me come back running into your arms?" There was pain in her voice. "I've done nothing but love you Shego and I realize it's hard for you to have lost you're mom the way you did but getting drunk all the fucking time isn't the way to handle it." Stray tears fell from my eyes, she cupped my face. "I want to be with you but you need to get help I'll only come back if you get help." Her voice was deadly serious. "I'll get help princess I'll do whatever it takes!" I pleaded with her. She sighed before letting me go. "I want to believe you but I'll have to see it to believe it Shego." When she said that Monique came running back in. "This place is about to blow!" Kim looked at me one more time before taking Monique's hand and jumping out of the hole in the wall they came in flying away in a helicopter. Drakken came over to me in the hovercraft and dropped me off at the usual spot since he didn't know where I lived. I made my way back home, as soon as I got there I threw away every bottle and can of alcohol I had. I had to do this not only for Kim but for myself .

**Wow who knew huh? I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! I defiantly enjoy writing for you guys. So please review/favorite/follow! You know if you want no pressure (so much pressure).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there :P. Now I know what chur thinking. "How dare she take so long to update!" It's not my fault! Blame my new job! But I do hope you guys enjoy this shiny new chapter! I own nothing Kim possible!**

** Kim's POV. Two weeks later **

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling Monique was on my computer talking to someone. I was at my parents' house, they left my room exactly the same after I moved in with Shego. Shego, I sighed I hated this whole situation honestly I'd rather be in bed with her sleeping or 'throwin' it back' for her as she would put. I groaned. Damn it how did things get so bad so quick! I can forgive her for everything she did the other night, but that wouldn't help her or us. She's my everything and I know I'm the same for her. "You know, you did the right thing by leaving Shego right?" I sighed before sitting up. "I know I just wish it didn't come to this you know?" Monique got up and sat next to me. "You did everything you could to make things work, the least she can do is meet you half way." She said in a very soothing voice, I nodded. Mo and I have been friend since that day we met at club banana, she's been a great friend ever since epically now that Ron was in Japan with Yori. "You know what you need? You need to get out of the house! You haven't gone anywhere since our last mission." I sighed. "I don't know Mo, I don't think I'm up for it." "Please Kim?" I looked at her to see her using my own move against me, she was using the puppy dog pout. I tried to resist but I soon gave in. "Alright alright you got me." I said with a smile. Monique squealed as she jumped up from my bed in excitement. "Alright girlfriend let's go!" I barely had my shoes on before I was pulled out of my room by my overly excited best friend. I drove us to the mall for some much needed retail therapy.

**Shego's POV**

"Shego!" Drakken called as he stormed into the gym, I was shooting targets I haven't had a drink in two weeks, which is the longest I've gone without one in awhile it felt weird but in a good way I guess. "Not now doctor D, I'm a little busy." I said not looking away from what I'm doing. "But Shego! I have a new master plan that needs things!" He whined. I groaned, I can't stand when he whines I looked at him and 'accidentally' shot at his feet causing him to jump in pure fear. I smirked. "Oh no, looks like I got distracted, wouldn't want that to happen again now would we?" He stomped his foot. "Shegoooo!" I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I'd love to stand here and listen another one of your fool proof plans but, hearing your voice makes me, thirsty." I said as I walked out. "But what about my plan?" He yelled. I groaned again. "Text me the things you need and I'll get them." Drakken was still yelling about whatever, I couldn't hear him and I didn't really care. As I walked to my motorcycle I pulled out the keys. When I went to put the key in my phone started to ring and vibrate, which caused me to jump since I haven't gotten a call or text since before Kim left me. I sighed when I saw it was just that blue idiot. I picked up my keys, got on my bike, started the engine, and drove away from the lair.

**Kim's POV **

I'm glad I let Monique talk me into this trip to the mall, it's something about a good sale that gets the blood pumpin'. Monique seemed to enjoy me being happy too. We walked in to different stores with bags and leaving them with more bags. After we ran out of money we took the bags to the car and went back in the mall and went straight to the food court to get something to eat. I got a salad while she got a hamburger. "You're like a turtle, you're always eating leaves!" She said while laughing. I pouted playfully at the comment. "Turtles do live to be over a hundred years old, maybe it's because they only eat leaves." I said sticking my tongue out. She shrugged before taking a bite out of her food. "We aren't on top of the food chain to be plant eaters!" We both laughed. We talked more for what seemed like hours. After we were done we got up to throw our food away, Monique stopped and stared at something, when I started to ask her what was wrong, she placed her hand on the small of my back and pulled me in for a kiss. I was in complete shock, I knew she was a lesbian but whoa, who knew she liked me? I pushed her away. "Whoa Mo' I didn't know you-." "No it's fine, I shouldn't have kissed you out of the blue like that." She said giving me a sheepish smile. "Let's get home it's late." I said with a small smile. She nodded and started to head to the car. I looked around to try and figure out what she was staring at before she kissed me, when I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I caught up to her.

** Shego's POV **

I had finished stealing all the crap Drakken need for plan 'way to complicated to work'. I was making my way back to the lair in a 18 wheeler full of junk. When I pulled up and got a bunch of his goons to carry the stuff in to him while I unloaded my bike. This bike is probably my second favorite thing in the world honestly, first being Kim obviously. Once everything was set up Drakken went on and on about how great this plan was, while I sat in a chair filing my nails. That's when I get a text from an unknown number, they sent me a picture of Kim and Monique, kissing. I stared at the picture in pure disbelief. They were kissing! In public! I was beyond angry when Kim and her bitch came crashing through the wall. "Shego get them!" Oh, he didn't have to tell me twice. I ran toward straight for Monique who seemed to know I was coming for her. I got one good punch in straight to her jaw and that sent her flying back causing her to hit the wall behind her. It'll be a miracle if she survives that, I looked at Kim who was in shock. "What the fuck Shego!" She yelled at me, I glared at her before pulling out my phone and showing her the picture I had just gotten. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Shego it's not what you think." "Then what is it Kim? You two are clearly kissing in this picture. Fuck, I quit drinking for you! I was trying to get better for us! Because I love you no matter what anyone else thinks." I could feel hot tears rolling down my face, I could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to touch my face. I pulled away. "I can't believe you." "She kissed me! I didn't know she was going to, please Shego I love you too." I took a few steps back and looked over to Monique who was rolling in pain, then back at Kim. I sighed. "I need time I- I can't do this right now." And I ran out the lair, I didn't know where I was running to but it had to be far from there.

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again I'm really sorry it's so late! I just got a job and that whole first week of training was shit so that's why it's so late. Review/favorite/follow!**


End file.
